


Spoiling You Often With My Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon, Breastfeeding, Caretaking, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Holding Hands, Injury, Lactation, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Bites, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Night Terrors, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), Overstimulation, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pseudo-Incest, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically, this is a whole fic about pregnant omega Vanya loving on her pack members who are all alphas.





	1. Numbers 1, 2, 4 and 6

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and I never could decide on, who exactly gets Vanya pregnant so feel free to imagine whoever you want as the baby's sire.

You can always tell when Luther is walking around the house, thanks to the floorboards always groaning a tiny bit in response to every step the man takes. Those noises are what wakes her up in her bed when Luther tries his absolute best, to tip toe into her room in the middle of the night. She yawns and slowly sits up as best as she can thanks to her baby bump easily hindering her movements. When she's as comfortable as she can be against the headboard, Luther painstakingly lowers himself onto the other side of the bed (with said bed loudly groaning its disagreement with his movements). Thanks to how long his arms are now she ends up being held securely in his arms, with his head nestled nicely under her chin. Due to how warm he is she shakes off all of the cover she was under before and Luther sighs before burying his face in her chest. "Can't sleep tonight?" She whispers and Luther just nods in response and tightens up his hold on her a bit more. She opens her mouth to say something else when she suddenly hears a loud grumpy whine, coming from the open door way to her room.

"Dammit Luther, you copy cat," Klaus grumbles under his breath with no real heat to his words, with his arms wrapped around himself and deep bags under his eyes. "Now there's no more space left on the bed."

"Nightmares?" She asks and Klaus' eyes briefly flicker in her direction before flying to the ground as he nods once in reply. It makes her hum to herself softly before maneuvering herself over, so that Klaus is able to sneak himself into a tiny window of space behind her. It causes her to be sandwiched in between the two men much to their pleasure, both of there heads now laying on her chest. It doesn't surprise her when her night dress is soon lowered enough, so that they both can have easy access to her tight heavy nipples. The sensation of them drinking her milk makes her sigh happily and place a hand of each of their heads, so that she can lightly caress their hair as they drink. When they finally do fall asleep after awhile, with their mouths and cheeks smeared with dried breast milk, she kisses them both gently on their foreheads hopeful that they'll be able to sleep peacefully now.

* * *

A couple of days later, she finds Ben sprawled out on the floor in his room on his back completely naked. She had just came from the bathroom after a few minutes of her baby, ruthlessly using her insides as a punching bag causing her to make her fourth trip to the bathroom that night. Ben choosing that moment to clear his throat quickly takes her out of her thoughts. "You alright there Van?" He asks and she nods her head before making her way into the room. She's about to lay herself out on the floor like he is right now, but he quickly stops her so that he can lay out some covers and pillows on the floor for her. She kisses him quickly on the lips as a small thank you, and then swiftly removes her own clothes before laying down on all of the cushioning. Ben wastes no time after she's comfortable to take one of her hands in his, his whole body seemingly melting into the floor in response. " Are you alright Ben?" She asks him after a while of just watching the ceiling with him, while her baby randomly wiggles and stretches around inside her.

"Yeah I am Vanya, honestly. It's just that certain textures and sensations are taking a while for me to get used to again, you know after the whole being dead for years thing," is the response she gets after a resigned sounding chuckle leaves Ben's lips. It makes her frown and tighten her grip on his hand, in a silent promise that she's always around if he ever needs any help dealing with anything. It makes Ben smile hard enough that his adorable dimples are present, before he reaches over and places a grateful kiss on the back of her hand.

* * *

As much as she wants to, she knows that it's completely pointless to try and chastise Diego about his frequent vigilante stunts. The most she can do is patch him up as best as she can, and then heckle him into submission so that his injuries have the time they need to heal up properly. It's a repeating cycle that annoys her on the bad days, but on okay days like this it's no different to her than doing some other mindless chore like washing clothes or doing the dishes. Especially since this time all she has to do is snitch up a deep nasty cut on the left side of his stomach, while he puts a pack of ice on his now split lip and swollen black right eye. When she's all done patching Diego up, she quickly puts away all of her medical supplies and gets into the bed on Diego's good side. He then wraps an arm around her waist and lays his head on her chest with a grunt, that soon transforms into low steady purring when she begins to run her hands through his hair. " You're too reckless for your own good you know that?" She asks casually, giggling a bit when Diego stops purring for the time being, so that he can place swift random bites on her breasts through her shirt in retaliation for her comment. Her nipples aren't spared from his attention, and when milk starts to leak out onto her shirt he eagerly laps at the wet spots with quick kitten licks. He has one nipple trapped in his mouth between his teeth when she decides to free one breast out from under her shirt, and it doesn't take long for him at all to transfer his attention to her other nipple.


	2. Numbers 3 and 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are Allison and Five's turns that were originally going to be with everyone else's, but I had a bit of trouble coming up with something for Allison so I decided to just give them a chapter together instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to give a quick shout out to lilkkjo082004, for giving me the confidence to extend this past two chapters :)

Five isn't very tall, well when being compared to her he is, but with everyone else he's almost as tiny as she is much to everybody's amusement (read: Klaus'). And as much as they all joke around about it, Five only really seems to take genuine offense to his lack of height when they're out in public. Like right now during a quick shopping trip with just the two of them, since she wanted to help Mom out with grocery shopping and he decided to tag along. It's actually when they're leaving the store (him carrying four of the bags and her with only one of them) that someone else brings attention to Five's height, and she knows that the only thing that stopped him from reacting badly in any way was because the person who made the comment was just a harmless old woman with a walker. Who's being accompanied by a boy looking no older than fourteen, and judging by the way he keeps stealing quick glances at his phone would rather by anywhere else than at the store. Her suspicions are confirmed when the woman roughly pats the boy on the back and tilts her head in their direction and says " Boy I wish you would be more considerate on your own, like that young man over there is being with his mother! And not just when I drag you by the ears and force you to be!" rather loudly causing both her and the poor boy to blush in embarrassment. While all the color seems to completely drain out of Five's now blank face, before the grip he has on the groceries tightens up and he starts walking on ahead of her at breakneck pace. Thanks to the pregnancy she doesn't even try to keep up with him, but she does try to scurry away from the store as fast as possible with her head down so that her bangs can cover up her face.

When she finally makes it back to the house, she's not at all surprised to find Five holed up in his room with the door closed. So she decides to give him the privacy he obviously desires, and instead goes to help Mom with putting away all the stuff they had bought. But when Five's noticeably absent during lunch a couple hours later she decides to make some of his favorite sandwiches, and put a plate of them on a tray coupled with a glass of milk to take up stairs to him. Once she reaches his room she knocks a few times on the door, and after a beat of silence a rough sounding grunt is all the response from him that she gets. Realizing that's probably the best response that she was ever going to get, she slowly opens the door and enters the room to be greeted with the sight of Five standing on his bed with his back to her furiously writing down numbers on the ceiling. A quick glance around shows her that two of the walls in the room, as well as most of the floor have already gotten the same treatment. "It looks like you've been pretty busy up here," she says to Five as she sits down on the bed close to where he's still standing, causing him to stop writing with a sigh before popping off the bed and reappear in front of her. He silently takes the tray out of her hands and then sits down beside her, and only after a swift mumbled "Thanks," leaves his lips does he begin tearing into the sandwiches. While he eats she places a hand one one of his knees in comfort, as well as lean over so that the side her head is now laying comfortably against his shoulder.

"At least it's easy us for to hug each other," she says, thinking of how with everyone else there's a good amount of bending down they have to in order for any hug between them to not be awkward. Five grins a little at that and shakes his head, so she continues with "And we can also take baths together real easily too, even with this taking up quite a lot if space," before waving her other hand at her baby bump for emphasis. Five hums in agreement as he finishes the last of the sandwiches as well as drink the last of the milk, before placing one of his hands on top of the one she still has placed on his knee. " I've actually never really thought of it that way before," he says thoughtfully before briefly giving her fingers a quick squeeze. He then gives her soft kiss on her forehead and then one on her lips before grabbing the tray and popping out of the room. She assumes his destination is the kitchen, judging by the sudden sound of running water and the clanking of dishes she's now hearing. It makes her smile as she begins to get off the bed and then exit out of the room, glad to have been able to help him feel better.

* * *

That night after leaving from the kitchen with some of the chocolate chip cookies Mom had baked earlier and a big tube of vanilla ice cream, she sees Allison sitting by the window in her room looking up at the moon. "Penny for your thoughts?" She asks from the doorway, feeling a little surprised when Allison doesn't even startle at the sound of her voice. The other woman must see the wonder on her face once she turns around, because she shakes her head with a giggle and says simply, "I heard you bumping around in the kitchen," causing her to blush hotly as she makes her way into the room and sits down on the bed. Allison soon joins her and they spend the next few minutes just making and eating ice cream sandwiches, while also sharing quick messy kisses in between bites. " I was just feeling a little restless earlier, that's all," Allison says once they're down to the last four cookies, before reaching down and collecting what turns out to be two balls of yarn (one pink and one blue), two knitting needles and two tiny lumps of yarn that are shaped like -

"I've been trying to knit some booties for the baby all night long, and as you can see I haven't been all that successful. I'm thinking of asking Mom for some help with these in the morning," Allison continues with a sigh, and she can't help but eagerly reach over to grab at the small things of mangled yarn with a soft delighted coo. "So what made you want to try your hand at this?" She asks and Allison actually blushes before hastily looking over to the side, all bashful like before chuckling a little at herself with a shake of her head. " I may have gotten a bit inspired by Klaus' brief interest in knitting before he moved onto photography," she says and then lets a out short yelp as she's being swiftly pulled into a warm hug by her. 


	3. Don't You Just Love Family Discussions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally the only chapter I plan on to feature Harold Jenkins in, I swear to God.

With all of the time travel shenanigans going on, she honestly didn't think she'd ever see Harold ever again. But here he was standing outside of his dinky little wood carving shop, the shop they all had decided to look through to find a suitable rocking chair and crib for the baby's nursery. Her first instinct is to turn around and walk away from the situation immediately, and she can't help but silently hate herself for a few seconds because of it. Especially since even if she couldn't exactly use her powers thanks to the pregnancy, it wasn't like any of the others wouldn't immediately take care of everything if the situation got out of hand. It seemed like Harold could sense this as well, noticeable by the way he swallowed nervously once he properly took in the tense atmosphere and stony looks on everyone's faces. "Well hi there! Welcome to-"

"We want a decent crib and rocking chair, Gerald," Diego cuts in with a dismissive wave of his hand in Harold's direction, causing the other man's wobbly smile to instantly fall off his face. "Well, for one thing, my name's actually-"

"Not important at all! Now as my rather handsome pack member has just said, we would like the best rocking chair and crib you have in this rundown place of yours. On account of our lovely pregnant mate here of course," Klaus quickly jumps in next, as he all but drapes himself over her and gives her a loud sloppy kiss on her cheek. Harold's eyes are comically wide at this point like a fish, and he's opening his mouth in preparation to try and once again say his piece. Luther suddenly gripping one of his shoulders and giving him a very pointed look though thankfully puts a stop to that.

Harold's hands are now clenched tight into fists at his sides, and he roughly shakes Luther's hand off before storming off into his shop.

* * *

"Not that it wasn't amusing to watch at the time, but you really didn't need to threaten the man like that Diego," Allison says with a slight frown as they are all leaving Harold's shop later on and back towards their house. Diego gives Allison a quick glance out of the corners of his eyes, before snorting loudly in disbelief and then shaking his head while she silently agrees with him. Since watching the scum bag's eyes bulge and his hands quickly go up in the air, when Diego pulled out one of his knives when the topic of paying for the crib and rocking chair they eventually decided on was priceless.

"We should have just killed him right then and there," Five grumbles from where he's walking a little bit ahead of them, which causes Luther (who's carrying the boxes containing the items) to come to a complete stop from his position in front of the whole group. "Five?!" He yells as he turns around to look at the other man, sounding absolutely scandalized while Five on the other hand just looks back at him blandly. Luther's disapproving expression quickly turns to her as well, when she softly voices her agreement to the sentiment while at the same time blushing at the proud look Five gives her in response (as well as Klaus' loud surprised giggling on the side). "In fact, I say one of us should give the bastard a quick little visit tonight and do him in good. Oh and if you haven't caught on yet when I said someone, I obviously meant myself," Five thankfully says next before Luther could say his piece, a confident little smirk on his face that quickly dropped however when Ben chooses that exact moment to scoff loudly.

"You may have that whole legendary time assassin thing going on Five, but I think we all can agree on that I'd be faster at getting the job done," he says with a grin as Five shoots him a dark glare in response." Okay, but you'd also get way too much blood and stuff everywhere while doing your thing, not too mention all the property damage you could cause," Diego swiftly cuts in with, only to shoot Allison his own nasty glare when the woman snorts and says, "As if you have a right to get to anyone about property damage! Hell, I bet if the door to the man's house was wide open you'd burst through one of the windows in the house anyway just because of you could," 

"And besides, Vanya's the one this guy overstayed his welcome with. So I think it's only right that she's the one who gets the final say on how to get rid of him," Klaus says next with a jab of one of his fingers in her direction. And even after all this time, she can't help but cower a bit when everyone's attention then turns to her in response to Klaus' statement. It makes her take a moment to give all of their faces a quick look of consideration, close her eyes and take a deep breath before blurting out, "Five should be the one to do it!" Over Diego and Ben's half-hearted bemoaning at her choice while Five throws their way a very large smug grin, before starting to hum aloud an unfamiliar tune to himself as they all choose that moment to begin walking again towards their home.


	4. W Is For Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was feeling a little spicy today, so here's something based on this umbrellakink prompt, https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=863516#cmt863516

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also female alphas do have dicks along with their regular genitalia

She only asks for the collar when her omega feels particularly close to the surface, resulting in her needing more stimulation than her mates give her on a daily basis. So here she's now with her beloved black leather collar on that has sharp silver spikes on it. In the middle there's a medium sized metal piece in the shape of a  heart, with her name spelled inside it in neat cursive. She's bare as the day she's born, walking around a nearby park with Allison leading her along with the black leash that comes along with the collar. Her omega's down right melting and purring inside her at all the attention she's getting, causing her cunt to moisten and her whole body to tremble and blush red all over in response.

When a man and two of his buddies suddenly come up to them and eagerly ask to grope her breasts, she has to quickly ask Allison to find a park bench for her to sit on before the men do. Thanks to the mere thought of being used by these random men, in any way causes her to almost faint right there on the spot. With a grin and a shake of her head Allison gladly fulfills her request, and now she has her tits being roughly manhandled to the point that breast milk flows freely from her nipples. When one of the guys ask if they all can suckle a bit on her breasts, Allison only agrees if they pay her five dollars each. Once the money is eagerly provided, Allison positions her so that she's on her hands and knees now on the ground next to the bench, forcing the guys to lay under her one at a time so that milk sprays them all over their faces with every tug and squeeze her alpha gives to her breasts.

Once all the men have had their fill of her and are leaving satisfied, a woman quietly rolls up to them and shyly asks if she can spank her ass while rubbing her cock between her cheeks until she comes. Allison easily agrees with the request after asking for ten dollars from the woman. While paying Allison and then removing her shorts and underwear, the woman admits to them unprompted that she watched the men from before have their way with her. She had been jogging around the park, and had caught sight of them right as the second guy had begun getting his turn at her breastmilk. Watching them must have turned the girl on as much as it did her, because she doesn't last long once her cock is finally free and she gets down to business. She makes up for it though, by lasting a lot longer after paying Allison fifteen dollars to have the chance at rubbing her dick between her breasts until she comes again.

Unfortunately once the woman is also satisfied, Allison decides to take her home so that she can get cleaned up. But only after Allison herself takes her sweet time fucking her within an inch of her life in her bedroom, with the girl's cum still on her as well as the marks from staying on the ground for so long still on her hands and knees.


End file.
